Of Spider's and Wolves
by iamgoku
Summary: Soon after the events of Alcatraz and Jeans death, Logan left Xavier's school and at Storm's urging moved into an Apartment in Queens, taking his clone/daughter Laura with him. He hadn't thought that he'd end up living across the hall from May Parker, a single parent taking care of her nephew, who has secrets of his own. (Starts Pre-Spider-Man Homecoming)


**Hello everyone**

 **This story was an idea that poped up in my head and wouldn't go away!**

 **I love reading Logan/Laura family fluff, and I love Spider-Man Homecoming! This story idea formed and centered around Logan moving into the same apartment as May and Peter after X-Men 3, though I wanted to have Laura there as well.**

 **Now I may delve into flashbacks in future chapters, dealign with the events of 'The Last Stand' with Laura, but for now, you'll have to settle for this prologue!.**

 **This takes place before 'Captain America: Civil War'**

* * *

The mid afternoon sun shone down as Logan continued driving along in the old pick-up truck, the streets having become more crowded the further into the city he went, the traffic making it feel like he was boxed in, especially since the truck was pulling a small trailer.

Hearing a soft groan from the back seat, Logan glanced over to see a figure covered in a light blanket, asleep despite the time of day, though he couldn't blame her, as they'd had a fairly busy day as well as yesterday getting ready to leave the mansion, having decided a few weeks back that it was time to move.

There was too many memories there, too many painful memories.

Storm had tried to get them to stay, but after it became clear that he was intent on leaving, she'd came to a compromise of sorts, organising an apartment for Logan in New York.

Partly due to her wanting him to at least be reachable if anything happened, as well as for Laura's benefit.

 _'Laura'_ he thought slowly, once again glancing back at the figure in the back seat, a head of long brown hair peaking out from one end of the blanket.

The events at Alkali Lake with Stryker had been a difficult ordeal to put it lightly. Though Logan had been surprised to discover a young girl locked inside one of the felicity's labs, along with a nurse, Gabriela, a first thinking she was another kidnapped mutant from the school, though as soon as he caught the young girls scent, it had shocked him, it was so similar to his own.

Freeing them along with the other captured mutants, they had escaped the facility with the X-Men, though Gabriela was fatally wounded during the escape, shot by one of Stryker's men. She had survived most of the flight back in the blackbird, but had died from her injuries, but not before giving Logan a flash drive, telling him of it's importance.

The girl, who they learned was named Laura, had been unconscious, and hadn't awoken until they had all returned to the mansion. Her reaction to learning of Gabriela's death had been rather violent and emotional, no one was able to get near her until she calmed down, except Logan, though he had stayed away from the girl, weary of her and confused.

Charles had sat the remaining members of the team down and proceeded to inspect the flash-drives content, and were all shocked to say the least, Logan more so than any of them.

Laura was his daughter.

Well, technically a child cloned of his DNA and born through a surrogate.

But still, his daughter nonetheless.

Stryker had restarted the Weapon X program, that Logan had been a part of years previous. Using samples of his DNA, they had created Laura, as well as several other children using other Mutant's DNA, though they were not held Akali Lake, having been moved some months prior, save for Laura.

Laura had also been inflicted with the same Adamantium bonding process that Logan had, though she hadn't gotten her entire skeleton coated in the indestructible metal, just the two claws in her hands and the one in each foot.

She possessed all of Logan's abilities, and had been trained since she could walk to be a soldier. Though some of the nurses and caretakers had grown to care for her, and the other children, before they had been separated.

Gabriela had planned to escape with Laura, and seek refuge at Xavier's, though it seemed fate had other plans.

After going through several videos and files of documents, there was a final video recording, of Gabriela directly addressing Logan.

Her final words in the recording pleading with him to watch over Laura, and that despite the fact that he may not love her, she was his child.

After this, Logan had left the room without a word, not listening to the others when they called out to him.

He spent the next few hours drinking alone, eventually finding himself on the mansions roof, empty beer bottles scattered across the ground as he simply stared out across the grounds.

His solitude however was broken by the arrival of Laura.

She stood there, not saying a word, but simply staring at Logan, who stared back before brushing past her and back inside.

For days he kept avoiding her, not sure what he felt, or what he was meant to feel.

He hadn't asked for a kid, and now suddenly there was one in his life and everyone expected him to just jump on board with the idea.

Though a part of him knew that Laura hadn't asked for any of it either, she hadn't wanted to be created as a pawn in Stryker's plans, nor did she want any of the experiments and harsh _'training'_ that she had been subjected to.

After about a week, Storm had finally had enough, forcing the two of them to spend time together. At first it had been awkward, with Logan not exactly knowing what to say or do. Laura also was silent, not really initiating any conversation.

Though slowly, the two began to warm up to one another, Laura faster than Logan, she began following him around everywhere he went in the mansion, and he no longer avoided her. It became a common sight, seeing Logan with Laura at his side, or not far behind.

Sometimes she would sit and watch as he fixed his bike, or when Charles persuaded Logan to help out with some of the classes, or outdoor activities.

Speaking of Charles, Laura had grown very close to him, viewing the telepath as grandfather figure. Charles would often enjoy spending time with Laura as well, she liked listening to his stories, and learning new things from him.

She was devastated when-

A sudden honk of a car horn pulled Logan from his thoughts and he noticed the light he had stopped at had turned green, driving forward he let out a sigh.

Things had been good for a time.

* * *

Closing the truck's door, Logan walked around and opened the door to the left side of the truck's back seat, slowly reaching down and shaking the still sleeping form softly.

"Laura..." he said as she gave a small groan, her head peeking out from the blanket and looking at him with half opened eyes. "Come on kid, we're here."

She gave a small yawn before sitting up, rubbing her eyes as Logan moved to grab two of the duffel bags that were on the floor. They didn't have too much gear, the rest of it was in the back of the pick-up.

The apartment they had was in Queens, Logan had followed the directions he had been given and parked in the buildings parking area.

Laura proceeded to grab her backpack before stepping out of the truck as Logan spoke.

"We'll come back for the rest of the stuff, for now let's just go and get inside" he said as Laura nodded, following along as he entered the front door.

They went up several floors before coming to their apartment door, it was directly opposite another apartment. Fishing the key out of his pocket, Logan opened the door and they stepped in.

The apartment was a furnished two bedroom place, the previous tenants having left most of the furniture, walking in the two were standing in the lounge area, there was a couch and a coffee table. There wasn't a TV present, but they could sort that out later. To their right there was a table and several chairs for dining.

Looking over to the far side of the apartment, Logan could see the kitchen section. There was two halls beside it, one leading off towards the bedrooms, and another leading to where the bathroom was.

The apartment has a slightly musty smell, stale smell about it, nothing a little fresh air and occupation couldn't fix.

"Well, what do you think?" Logan asked, turning to Laura, who looked up at him and nodded.

"It's nice" she said simply, as Logan placed the two duffel bags down on the couch.

Before he could say any more, two new scents caught their attention, and they turned, hearing two voices, one a woman, and one a younger boy approaching.

The woman came into view first, she was a brunette and had a nice figure, she was followed along by a teenage boy who also had brown hair, both carrying grocery bags.

She paused at the sight of Logan, though after a second smiled and placed the bags down on the floor, moving over towards their door.

"Good afternoon, you must be the new tenants" she said warmly.

Laura glanced up at Logan, who turned back to the woman.

"Uh, yeah. Just moved in" he replied.

"It's been so long since anyone was in this apartment." she said before walking into the apartment and over to Logan offering her hand to shake.

"I'm May, May Parker, and that's my nephew Peter" she said motioning back towards the teenage boy, who waved slowly at them while still holding onto several grocery bags.

Logan shook her hand awkwardly, not exactly sure what else to do.

May's attention turned to Laura and she smiled, moving over to the young girl. "Hello sweetie, what's your name?" she asked, as Laura seemed to take in the woman's appearance, studying her.

Logan quickly spoke up. "That's Laura, she's my daughter." he said as May glanced back at him/

Wanting to get back to their own affairs, Logan continued. "We've had a real busy day, and we've still got a lot of unpacking to do" he said, indirectly giving her a cue to leave.

May merely nodded, still smiling in a friendly manor. "Well I'll let you get back to it. Just wanted to welcome you to the building..." May trailed off, as if realising something.

After a few moments he caught onto her pause and replied. "Logan" he said, giving his name.

May nodded as she walked back out to the hall, picking up her groceries before speaking up once more.

"If you two need anything, we're right across the hall" she said before awkwardly pulling out her keys and opening their apartment, Peter gave them one last wave before he too entered the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Logan and Laura stared at the now closed door momentarily before looking back at one another.

"Well now that the welcome wagon's gone, let's go an get the rest of our stuff" Logan said, to which Laura nodded.

They did have a fair amount of unpacking to do.


End file.
